


Months

by Angelinee



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelinee/pseuds/Angelinee
Summary: Yousef comes home from Turkey and is met with Sana and the balloon squad.





	Months

She's waiting. Supposed to be sitting patiently on the bench just a few feet from her left with the rest of the boys but she just can't. Maybe its the excitement or the nerves. Maybe its the memories of the heart wrenching feelings she's had all summer. 

The memories of that pit of despair she felt in her stomach whenever she texted Yousef. The intense feeling of missing him so much it actually hurt her. Sure, it was also when she was at her happiest. When she got a sweet text from Yousef telling her she was beautiful or saying that he missed her she felt her heart pounding against her chest. Only that feeling would soon be replaced by this intense longing to hug him or hold his hand in her own.

So instead of sitting with the rest of the boys she paces, back and forth, fiddling with her hands nervously. She straightens her hijab every few seconds or so. She can feel their gazes of course, knows that they haven't really stopped looking at her. Her brother has even started to look concerned for her, giving her nervous glances like she might explode from excitement. 

Mikael and Adam seem to be discussing something, Elias just looks back at her worriedly and Mutta makes a funny face in an attempt to cheer her up. It works momentarily, making the nervous frown on her face simply just turn to a normal frown.

"Sana, you should sit down." Elias calls out. 

She tries to throw a glare his way but it only manages to make her look even more anxious. 

She sighs and instead shakes her head,"I can't." 

Elias looks at the other boys who in return give him resigned looks. Its obvious that they're all concerned towards Sana. Elias sighs before he approaches Sana. 

"You don't have to be nervous." He says quietly enough so that the other boys can't hear him. 

He knows that Sana wouldn't like it if the other boys heard their conversation, she'd always been closed off when it came to feelings. Which is why her current facade concerned him, he had never seen Sana so openly anxious.

Sana gives him a look,"I'm not." 

"Then why don't you sit down?" 

"It's been two months, Elias." 

A lot can happen in two months, sure they talked and texted but that was nothing compared to real life. Anyone can hide behind a phone screen but holding a conversation in person? That was the difficult part and sometimes it just didnt work. 

"Sana, please just sit down. I'm worried about you." 

"Fine." She says with a huff before stomping over to the bench and plopping down somewhat angrily. 

"What?" She snaps at the other boys occupying the bench as she feels their stares on her. 

"It's going to be fine." Mikael says. 

She looks at him for a second, disbelief evident.

"How do you know?" 

Adam snorts,"Are you kidding me? He's so gone for you. It's obvious." 

"You know he asks me how you are like 50 times a day?" Elias says. 

She lets a faint smile onto her face. 

"He's such a dork." She says, a slightly fond smile making its way on to her face. 

And then she sees him. 

She's frozen to the seat, couldn't move if she wanted to. The boys are all looking at her, wondering what her move is going to be. But she just sits there, watches as he looks around. Her smile grows wider when he looks around somewhat anxiously, obviously looking for her and the boys. 

But then he meets her gaze and smiles so brightly at her she thinks that her heart might burst. Its only fitting she smiles as brightly at him as he does her. He starts making his way over and her feet finally start to work again. Before she knows it they've met in the middle and she throws her arms around his neck and pulls him in for a hug. 

He doesn't even hesitate to drop his bag and hug her back. 

She missed this so much. Him, the feeling she gets when she's around him. The calming feeling like she couldn't possibly feel out of place when she's near him. Yousef has this effect on her that she cannot help but love. It's like home.

"I missed you so much." She says. 

He seems suprised by her statement, still not used to her so openly sharing her feelings. 

"I missed you too." 

They stay like that for a while, not worried about the white noise in the background. Not even hearing the sound of the boys cheering in the background. In all honesty it's probably a full five minutes before they finally break apart. 

Sana gives him a smile and he returns it, marveling in those dimples he loves. 

"I think I'm over Stephen Curry now." 

"Well it's about time." He says, taking hold of her hand. 

They walk over to the rest of the boys, hands entertwined. She's not suprised to see them all looking at the two of them smiles wide. 

"You should have seen her earlier she was p-"

Sana gives Adam a glare and he stops talking almost immediately. 

Elias smiles,"She couldn't sit still. Pacing back and forth. Yelling when I told her to sit." 

Yousef looks at Sana,"You were nervous?" 

Sana wants to glare at him but then she looks up at his beautiful brown eyes and goes soft.

"Yeah a little." She says softly,"But you were too." She adds. 

"Yeah I was." 

Everything else melts away as she looks into his eyes. She barely has any memories of her nervousness, the feeling instead replaced with warmth and love. She knows that she could stare into his eyes for the rest of her life. She could get lost in his gaze so easily. 

"Hello?"

"Sana?" 

"Yousef?" 

She blinks and slowly seems snap out of her trance. She squeezes Yousef's hand a little. 

The boys are all staring at them with slightly annoyed looks. 

"They're so in love."

**Author's Note:**

> There's probably a ton of mistakes in this but oh well. Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://fvckinbitter.tumblr.com/) or send me a prompt bc I need some inspiration!


End file.
